


Hello There

by AndiiErestor



Series: Thread Fics [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, roleplay-thread fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: A short introduction between a very young Erestor and a very patient Túrin.Based on a roleplay thread.





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> a thread with [bydoommastered](http:bydoommastered.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

“RINNY RINNY RINNY~!!!!” Erestor ran into the room.

Túrin jumped, startled at the sudden eruption of noise and elfling, “Ai, Erestor, what’s wrong?”

“HELLO RINNY! HOW YOU BEEN?” Erestor bounced happily, arms flailing at his side.

“Very well, thank you,” Túrin raised an eyebrow at the ecstatic child. “What’s got you all excited, eh?”

“Oh nothin’,” the boy chuckled and clapped his hands, “I’m just happy to see you. That’s all!”

“Well that’s a pleasant surprise,” Túrin chuckled and gave the little elfling’s hair a ruffle. “Are you well?”

“I’m so great! I got to help naneth with her work again today,” Erestor grinned proudly. “What about you Rinny? You have a nice day?”

“Well, maybe that’s not the word for it. Busy,” he shrugged, “thought I’d see if anyone was willing to be chased around with a blunt sword for a little while, as I’ve got the afternoon off. Where are you heading now?”

“I gotsa go home now. I have to help ada make dinner. He wants to surprise naneth tonight,” Erestor giggled, “You should come one day. I like you Rinny. I think naneth and adar would like you too.”

Túrin chuckled, “We’d best both be on our way then - your ada will be waiting for you. Send your family my regards?”

“I will Rinny. I promise,” Erestor smiled and hugged the man.

-fin


End file.
